The Third International Workshop on Chromosome 17 Mapping is planned for March 13-14, 1992. The conference will be held at The Yarrow Hotel in Park City, UT. Two previous workshops on chromosome 17 mapping were successful in providing framework maps, reference hybrid breakpoint panels, and formal policies for data and resource sharing, and for coordinating future YAC screening and STS development. The primary objectives of the third workshop will be (1) to compile and update the status of the nap and mapping resources; (2) to discuss and implement an information system for storing and accessing chromosome 17 resource and mapping information; (3) to compile the results of YAC screening, cosmid screening and PFGE mapping into a composite high resolution map; and (4) to discuss policies and issues relating to the coordinated mapping effort. The workshop will be organized with the support and cooperation of Drs. David Ledbetter and Ellen Solomon, co-chairpersons of the Human Gene Mapping (HGM) committee on chromosome 17. Approximately 40 investigators from the U.S. and Europe are expected to attend.